


By The Sea

by Nuhra



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: Inej returns to Ketterdam after being at sea for months.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	By The Sea

Several miles from the docks of Ketterdam, Inej sent commands to her deck, directing orders as her ship swayed. Below deck there were slavers bound and caged, their victims resting a layer above them. Their first priority was to see that the slavers would rot in Hellgate and their victims would be sent safely home.

The slavers searched for helpless children and separating families. Using people as money. She would do anything she could to find them a way back home. There was no doubt they were hurting and still terrorised by what had just happened. Many of the struggled to eat or sleep. Most nights on the ship filled with cries and screaming.

She did her best to comfort them over and over. Always promising to find them a home. A place to be safe. Even if they couldn’t find their families they’d find a home in Ketterdam. Kaz would be sure of it.

The slavers were fed leftovers. Inej didn’t want them all dead. Inej didn’t want to take lives unnecessarily as tempted as she was the slit their throats. She had self-control. But she still felt anger burning inside her seeing them.

Soon Ketterdam came into sight. The grey city in the far distance. Coming closer and closer. The waves pushing them from side to side.

She felt a pang of nostalgia hit her heart. Being at see for months was lonely. Missing talking with Wylan, joking with Jesper. Seeing Kaz. She hadn’t gotten letters from Nina in so long, hadn’t visited Matthias’s grave.

The sea was an endless abyss of blue.

She was not close to her crew mates as much as she liked and trusted them. Despite being strangers they stuck by her side and looked out for her.

Her only family were the knives she held at her sides at all times.

Ketterdam came closer, and she began to shout order. Steering the ship into the docks. The ships speeds slowing, the anchoring lowering, and before Inej knew it, they were docked. The deck being lowered onto the Ketterdam port.

Inej looked out, her dark hair blowing in the wind, as she set eyes on a dark suited man leaning on a crow headed cane smiling up at her. Inej smiled back, running off the ship. The man limping towards her, his hands bare and arms open.

Inej fell into his arms. Taking in his scent and his warmth. His heavy arms almost crushing her how tightly she was being held. But she hardly cared. Under his weight she said calmly,”I miss you Kaz.”

Kaz replied, his tone warm and welcoming,”I missed you too.”

The sea was an endless abyss of blue.

She was not close to her crew mates as much as she liked and trusted them. They were people she barely knew at the same time.

Her only family were the knives she held at her sides at all times.

Ketterdam came closer, and she began to shout order. Steering the ship into the docks. The ships speeds slowing, the anchoring lowering, and before Inej knew it, they were docked. The deck being lowered onto the Ketterdam port.

Inej looked out, her dark hair blowing in the wind, as she set eyes on a dark suited man leaning on a crow headed cane smiling up at her. Inej smiled back, running off the ship. The man limping towards her, his hands bare and arms open.

Inej fell into his arms. Taking in his scent and his warmth. His heavy arms almost crushing her how tightly she was being held. But she hardly cared. Under his weight she said calmly,”I miss you Kaz.”

Kaz replied, his tone warm and welcoming,”I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment~


End file.
